The Centre
by PastelSiren
Summary: Someones been watching Caitie's life from a distance, and now, he wants to find her.


Title: The Centre  
  
  
(A/N~ O.K, this is kind've a cross between the Truman Show, and The   
Pretender, but I think you might like it. I really hope you get hooked by   
the first chapter. This one's a little different then the normal stuff we   
all write, but that's what I was going for. Please enjoy.)  
  
Chapter One: "The Centre"  
They stared blankly at the screen. They watched her every move, her every   
surroundings. Any stir of movement around her made someone spill his   
coffee. They were all professionals, but this was a special case. If   
anything happened to this girl, if they found her, if she was killed, all   
hope was lost.  
  
But they would never tell her. Never tell her only she held the cure to a   
virus, that if spread, it would be the end of man kind as we know it. They   
couldn't tell her because it was required that all patients must live a   
normal life. She could get scared. She could run away, and most likely they   
could find her. Their cameras were set up all over the world, but there's   
always a chance. Always a chance she could hide, and disappear forever.  
  
Her life interested them all. Her originality. Her uniqueness. The way   
other's viewed her. The way she viewed others. They new her every feeling.   
They'd grown up with her from the day she was born. If you knew her, your   
first impressions would be far from, this is the cure for all mankind?   
  
Her family carried a unique gene, that no other man on the planet had. At   
least, that they new of. But they new almost everything. This gene, if   
needed, could save us all. But if she new, if she new the procedure it   
would take. If only. They would have to drain all her blood and duplicate   
it, so they could inject it into all affected humans as a anti virus.   
  
When she fell asleep, a new shift of watchers went and studied the screen   
showing Caitie Roth's life.   
  
The people after her were just as clever as the people from the Centre.   
They new how to hide from the camera's. They were impossible to find. They   
could have been anyone. Anyone at all. So far, the people who had been   
inventing the virus, had not discovered who she was. They didn't have her   
blood reports, but they were searching, and if they found them, if they   
found Caitie, they would dispose of her, leaving not one drop of blood   
behind.   
  
This is why they watched her. She was too important. Every drop of blood   
she lost was precious, so they sent out spies. Under cover agents to her   
high school to make sure she would never be hurt. To protect her. They went   
by the names of Tyler Connell, Hank Beachman, Jamie Waite, and Val Linear.   
Her best friends, as far as she knew.  
  
But at the Centre, another face hid in the shadows. He too had watched   
Caitie from the beginning. He was 17, like her, had black hair, like her,   
and pale skin, like her. His name was Adam. He was the son of Mike   
Bernings, the president of the Centre,.  
  
He was one month older than Caitie. He grew up in the Centre. He had   
secretly watched her from inside the buildings vents from the day he became   
curious of his father's work. She was the only other child Adam had ever   
seen. He was sheltered, because his father new if Adam was caught by his   
enemies, they could hold Adam as a hostage for all the Centre's   
information.  
  
He loved his son, but he couldn't help that his son was lonely. Mike's wife   
died when Adam was only 2, leaving them with no family. It was just the two  
of them.   
  
At six, Adam discovered Caitie. On one of his explorations, he accidentally  
ended up in the screening room, and saw her. He saw his fathers crew   
watching her so intently. And he too became mesmerized by her. Someone   
found him, and pulled him out of the room.   
  
When Adam turned 8, he had a dream about the girl. He was very smart for   
his age. A diagnosed genius. A gene he inherited from his father. So,   
without any difficulties, he snuck into his fathers file room. He found the   
girls picture, and read her file. This is when he learned of her great   
importance, and wanted desperately to meet her.   
  
So he found the blue prints to the Centre, and with his photographic   
memory, he memorized the passage ways of the buildings vents. From his   
room, that consisted of every toy you could ever want, he crawled into the   
vent and made his way to the screening room.   
  
From there he watched Caitie. He instantly fell for her. Every day, he   
crawled through the vents to watch his precious Caitie, and her life. She   
was so beautiful, and so wonderful to him.   
  
He new about her importance to the world, but that didn't matter to him. He   
wanted to meet her. To touch her. He watched her grow. It gave him a hope.   
She made him stronger. He no longer felt the emptiness of being so lonely.   
She was everything to him, and he new one day, he would break away from his  
prison, and he would find her. He new he had to have her. Nothing could   
stop him.  
  
(A/N~ Well, what do you think? A good beginning? This may turn out to be   
another long story, but I'm putting this one in pieces, and this is just   
the first chapter. I'll update as much as I can. Please tell me what you   
think! Love ya'll much;)  



End file.
